Ares Vampyrum Foxwing Mastiff
Biography Ares Vampyrum Foxwing Mastiff was born to Valkyrie Mastiff (mother) and Stygia Vampyrum Foxwing (father). His father, Stygia, had the highest status in the Foxwing colony, and when it came time to choose a mate in his colony, he thought all the females bored him. So, Stygia went out on a somewhat short trip, and found a mate in the Mastiff colony, which was Valkyrie Mastiff, Ares' mother. Ares was favored among the newborns; he was a sarcastic jokester, and, was a complete daredevil. Some newborns were even jealous that he was a mixed breed bat. He was a little bigger than the other newborns in appearance, and had a bit of a tail from his mother's side. The parents, however, didn't favor him as much. (Stygia and Sol-Leks adored him) Often times, whoever hung out with Ares got in big guano (bat poop, ha ha.). The parents tried to prevent their newborns to keep away from Ares, but it only made them go to him more. Ares had a lot of dangerous games in mind for the newborns, stuff that he thought they could do, since he could. A whole bunch of the newborns got mild injuries: light cuts, bruises, and a few sprains. The parents fumed at this. An enraged mother of a close friend of Ares (the newborn's name was Coal) stormed up to where Stygia and Sol-Leks spent most of the time at; a large hollow in a cool, burned-black tree. She had perched on the ledge, and screeched at them about their son. Stygia and Sol-Leks chuckled. Stygia laughed at her, telling her that he was exactly like his son, Ares, when he was young. Sol-Leks chortled at that. They shooed the mother off, saying "You must be overprotective, Mae. A few bruises aren't life-threatening. Great help, I know. Who taught you about injuries?" When it came time for Ares to choose a mate, his father whispered to him, "Go. Fly off somewhere. No females here are decent. Go find another colony, and choose a mate there. Ha, it's how I got you're mother. And she's great." So, Ares did as his father told, and browsed many colonies for mates. Many were nervous, some were welcoming. He finally found a mate, Northa, in the Starwing Colony (Rodrigues Fruit Bats). They loved each other lots, but when he returned with Northa Starwing to the Foxwing Colony, Stygia had died from a disease that racked his body with terrible, blood-spattered cough. Sol-Leks had left, leaving an echo behind that said, "My darling, I have left in fear that I have caught your father's disease. Don't find me. Love, your mother, Sol-Leks." It was bad for the rest of the colony, also. Most of them had left or died off from Stygia's disease. Some, frail and ill, were sheltering in the gloomy hollow of Stygia and Sol-Leks. Ares had looked about this in total horror. Northa had clung onto him in terror, whispering urgently in his ear, "Let's go now. We have to go now." But Ares, being frozen in awe and sorrow, would simply not move. It took a while to get him to come with his mate, but it happened. On their flight away (to a black, gleaming petrified tree), Ares kept muttering, "I was supposed to be the next leader.." Northa had managed to cheer poor Ares up. When they got to their final destination, they started a colony of bats who had either been banished or fled from their colonies called the Rogue Kingdom. Ares was known as the Rogue Master, and Northa was known as the Rogue Mistress. Now, they are expecting a pup (newborn, whatever you wanna call it), maybe two! Appearance Ares is a large Flying Fox/Spectral Bat/Mastiff. He has broad shoulders, and is taller than Goth. If you drew him in (Bardel) Silverwing style, he would have fiery red hair/mane, his main fur color would be orange, and the inside of his wings and ears would be grey. White snout, and the same color of red as his hair around his neck. Deep amber eyes, and sharp, strong fangs (Sharp because he's part Vampyrum/Mastiff, strong because fruit bats have very strong teeth for tearing fruit). His ears are somewhat large, since two breeds of bat have large ears (Vampyrum Spectrum and Mastiff), and one doesn't (Flying Fox).